fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Iwasaki Reika
is a leading main character of the new idol anime called FRUITS. Reika is a young girl, who attends an average middle school. Despite appearing to be an average girl, Reika is one of the two members of the ongoing idol unit FRUITS. History Appearance Reika has slightly wavy, dirty blonde colored hair, of which a small part is tied into a ponytail at the back of her head, hold by a pale pink ribbon with brown trims. Reika has bright pink colored eyes. In her debut episode, Reika is seen wearing a school uniform in sailor style. The skirt of the uniform is dark green, while the shirt and its sailor collar is white and has dark green trims. The ribbon tied around the collar was orange colored. In addition, she was wearing brown loafers and white socks with green trims. From episode 2 onwards, Reika has usually been seen wearing a black frilled dress. The dress has a pink ribbon attached to it. Pink frills are attached to the black layers and the dress shows a light pink underskirt. She wears white and pink lined tights, as well as pink boots. Reika also wears her most favorite bracelet, which is hot pink and black checked with a white heart attached at its center and a black chain loosely attached to the bracelet. Reika's FRUITS idol uniform consists of a white blouse which is worn underneath a pink, white and yellow checked corset. The overskirt of the dress shows the same patterns as the corsett, while the actual skirt is white and has a frilly layer at the height of the trims. The outfit shows golden trims at some parts, such as the corset, the overskirt. She wears a pink necklace with a white, heart-shaped heart as pendant. In addition, the ribbon she wears around her left wrist resembles the necklace she wears. She wears deep pink boots and pink socks. The upper part of the boots show the same pattern as her corsett. Even as an idol, Reika has her hair tied back, hold by a pink and white checked ribbon. Personality Reika is a happy go lucky girl, who is very confident and always sees the positive things in life. Her behavor and attitude almost seems to reflect those of a typical, outgoing and happy main character of shojo animes. However, unlike the stereotype, Reika has anxieties about her future. Since she's always focused on being a junor model, and later an idol, she feels like she has missed something in her childhood. She can be very serious and has a lot self doubt. Yet, as the idol Rei-chan, she puts on the mask of a happy-go-lucky and fun loving young girl. Relationships *'Hirose Sayoko:' Reika and Sayoko are childhood friends, who both are aspiring idols. Sayoko enjoys acting, while Reika used to work as a junior model for a popular magazine. In order to boost both of their careers, the two were given the chance to form an idol unit. Eversince them, the two have been working on their idol unit FRUITS. *'Iwasaki Natsuki:' Natsuki is Reika's older brother, who is a well known soccer player. During his last game, Natsuki has been injured and can't participate in any matches for the next few weeks. Right now, he mostly watches over his younger sister. Etymology Iwasaki - Iwasaki comes from meaning "rock" or "cliff", combined with meaning "small peninsula" or "promontory". Iwasaki can loosely be translated to "cliff of the small peninsula". Reika - Reika is a Japanese given name for girls, whose meaning can vary. Popular meanings of the name are , and .https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reika Trivia References '''' Category:Idols Category:FairyIdols Category:FRUITS Category:FRUITS (Unit) Category:Characters Category:FRUITS list of characters Category:Cute Idols